Never Fear
by SourKangaroo
Summary: Veronica is back at Hearst for her Sophomore year. Poor Piz.
1. Chapter 1

**(First Veronica Mars fanfiction...Hope you enjoy!**)

* * *

Today was the beginning of my second year at Hearst College. My first class of the day was Criminology-I was excited to find out who it was, especially after last year's fiasco. It was a partly cloudy day, but warm enough to wear a t-shirt and capris. I spotted Wallace and Piz talking by a table. I waved as I walked over.

"Hey." Piz said, smiling at me. He kissed my cheek lightly. I smiled back.

"Hey, I've got Engineering-see you later Veronica!" Wallace said, nodding goodbye to us.

"What class do you have?" Piz asked, slipping his arm around my waist.

"Criminology II." I replied, leaning my head against his shoulder as he walked with me. I spotted a familiar face passing by us. Logan. I smiled, he nodded and kept walking. _'That wasn't too bad.'_ I thought. Piz's arm hugged me closer.

"Oh, here's my class." I said, pulling away. "I'll see you later, okay?" He kissed me lightly.

"Bye." I watched him go, before entering the classroom.

"Welcome to Criminology II. I'm your new teacher, Mr. Claris."

"Mr. Claris isn't lookin' too bad." My neighbor Amber whispered to me. We laughed quietly for a few seconds.

"This year we will be investigating criminal minds and learn the basics of Psychology." Mr. Claris continued. "I will be requiring a T.A., and I will be deciding on who that is in about three weeks. Hopefully, I will know you all fairly well by then." Mr. Claris smiled a straight-toothed smile at the class.

* * *

"Haven't seen you around lately-how've you been doing?" A familiar voice asked, coming up behind me.

"Hey Logan, I've been fine. What about you? Any new surf trips? Chicks? Dudes?" I teased him.

"As tempting as that sounds, Dick is still straight. And he doesn't like that sort of surfing." He replied, cracking a smile as I laughed.

"How go your Business classes? Come up with any new ideas?"

"Seeing as this is the first day back to Hearst, no."

"Yeah, should've known." I said, mentally kicking myself.

"Well, how go things with Piznarski?" He asked, his voice sounding mildly tense.

"Good, good." I replied, spotting Piz exiting his class.

"Speak of El Diablo." Logan replied. "Bye."

"Hey Veronica." Piz said, approaching me as Logan left. "He annoying you?"

"You'd think so." I answered. "But no. Just the usual awkward."

* * *

**(Reviews always appreciated. More material coming soon!)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Second part of my fanfiction. Again, I hope you enjoy! Review, review, review!)**

* * *

Piz and I were official. We had been for a few months, but he was…Piz. I loved him. I really did. I loved him like…a best guy friend. He wasn't like Duncan, or Logan. But what was I supposed to do? Break up with him? I couldn't. I still loved him, and I didn't want to hurt him. I couldn't figure it out. What had made me feel so different towards him?

"I'll have a Caesar Salad, wheat roll, and a small pepsi." I said to the cashier. She nodded and punched in the numbers.

"That'll be. $8.75." She replied. I paid her and waited for my tray. I grabbed it scanned the lunch room for Piz. He waved at me from a table with an empty seat. I sat down and Piz started talking to me about his classes. I nodded every now and then as I became increasingly bored with the conversation. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted Logan. He was looking in my direction…

"Veronica!" Piz said loudly. I snapped back to attention.

"I'm sorry, I'm just tired." He smiled, nodding his acceptance and understanding. Logan ordered his food and exited the cafeteria again.

* * *

"Atleast you're not leading him on or anything…" Wallace said reassuringly. "But can we stop the ridiculous girl talk? I happen to be a sophomore in college. Who's studying engineering and is on the basketball team." He smiled.

"I guess so, but one day you'll appreciate the practice." I replied, pushing Wallace playfully. He pushed me back, laughing.

"I'm back! With Chinese food." Piz announced, entering his and Wallace's dorm room.

"Awesome." Wallace said, grabbing a pint of fried rice for himself. I smiled while watching them. Boys will be boys.

"So if your perp has captured an officer and is holding a gun to them, but isn't shooting, what can you possibly conclude?" Mr. Claris asked. I raised my hand promptly.

"Veronica?"

"The perp probably is afraid, and will not shoot unless pushed to the edge. But it is most likely possible to talk the perp down from his anxiety." I replied promptly.

"Good." Mr. Claris said, smiling. "Your homework is due Monday. Be safe this weekend." I left the classroom, and a crisp breeze greeted me.

"Cold?" Logan asked me, coming up from behind me.

"No. It's just under 70 degrees. It just takes time to get used to. Not that I like it or anything." Logan nodded.

"Hey, there's Piz." He stopped abruptly, and turned the other way.

* * *

**'Party Tonight 9:30 Neptune Grand-my room'**

Logan texted me. I was in Piz's and Wallace's room at the time.

"You guys want to go?" I asked.

"Sure." They replied simultaneously.

"I'll invite Cassandra. She is smokin'!" Wallace exclaimed. Him and Piz talked among themselves about Cassandra.

"Ahem?" I tested the water carefully.

"Oh." Wallace said. "So how about those starving children in third world countries?"

"Good save, Wallace. Good save." Piz said, shaking his head sadly.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**(Hope you enjoy...No scene changes this chapter ;). Happy reading!)**

* * *

"Welcome to Logan and Dick's party. Beer, pop, or water?" Dick greeted us at the door to his and Logan's room at the Neptune Grand.

"Bottle of water, if you please, Dick. I'm a bit picky about open beers and pops." I replied, ducking under Dick's arm.

"Can of pop." Piz said, following me.

"I'll have a beer." Wallace said. "What about you, Cassandra?" He asked his date, a sophomore Hispanic girl with shoulder length black hair.

"I'll have a can of pop-diet if there is any." She replied, flipping her hair and giggling. Wallace smiled and left.

"So, what do you want to do?" Piz asked. "There's drinking, kissing, video games, or dancing."

"Hmm." I ran through the options in my head. I had to help out my dad tomorrow so no drinking. I was not gifted with video game skills, so that was out. "Dance a little?" I asked. He nodded and lead me to the central area of the room.

The song was upbeat and reminiscent of the tango. Piz's right hand was on my waist, and his left was holding my right. My left hand rested on his shoulder. We moved awkwardly, neither of us were that accustomed to dancing-especially the tango.

The next song was slower, more relaxed. We shifted closer, trying to match paces. Over Piz's shoulder I saw Logan. He was…looking at me. I instantly flashed back to a party from not long ago.

'…Spanning years, and continents. Lives ruined and blood shed. Epic! But summer's almost here, and we won't see each other at all. And then you'll leave town, and then... it's over.' His voice filled my head. He had been so full of emotion, so…open.

'I love you, Veronica. _I love you. _Do you love me?' I heard him say it, again and again, in my head. I closed my eyes, and I saw him. From the child he was when I met him, to the jerk he was when we were in middle and high school. To the sweet, loving, boyfriend I had given up.

"Veronica, Veronica!" Piz's voice snapped me back to reality. I blinked rapidly to stop any tears that had built up from showing. What was wrong with me? Hadn't he slept with Madison? Hadn't he betrayed me? Why was I crying? Surely I was stronger than this. "Are you okay?" Piz asked, genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine..it's just dry in here." I replied, attempting to smile.

"I'll go get you some water." He said, leaving briskly.

I left the dance floor and entered the balcony. It took me back to our first kiss. He had been so gallant and unafraid. How many times had he protected for me, fought for me? He had even beaten up Piz because he thought Piz had taped us. And he was always sweet. The tears were coming back. I fought hard to keep them under control.

"Oh, here you are. I got you some water." Piz said, holding out the bottle.

"Thanks." I murmured, thinking quickly. "Piz…Um..you're a really great guy…" I started.

"Oh no." Piz interrupted. "You're a great guy, but not great enough. You're a great guy, but I need some space. You're a great guy, but I need some time. Which is going to be this time?" He asked, smiling sadly.

"Look, I just think we're better off as friends. This just seems…friendly, not _friendly._ You know what I mean?" Piz nodded.

"Ah, the friends maneuver. Always good for letting them down easy. Anyways, you're a great girl, Veronica. I'll see you around." With that, he turned and left.

_'He took that awfully well…'_ My brain commented slyly. _'Maybe he's really okay.'_ I answered back reasonably. I refused to come up with any other scenarios.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Thank you for all the reviews! I hope you're entertained...and enjoy!) **

* * *

"I see Piz is gone." A familiar voice said behind me.

"Dick! I'm surprised you're not already in your bedroom. Passed out-obviously." I replied, crossing my arms in front of my chest. Dick snorted.

"Yeah, passed out." He took a swig of beer. "So, you gonna go crying back to Logan?" He asked, looking out over the balcony.

"I don't know. I need time to think about. And isn't the crying your job?" I asked, punching him playfully in the arm. He nodded and smiled blearily, clearly drunk. "You're not even going to remember this conversation in the morning, are you?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"Probably not the girl I'll be with either. Hey, Marie!" He exclaimed, going back into the room. I shook my head. Same old Dick.

"I see Dick is…still Dick." Logan's voice echoed my thoughts. I nodded, smiling. "Where's Piznarski hiding?" He asked, looking around.

"He left." I said, looking at the ground.

"Oh." Logan said, looking up at the starry sky. "So, what else is new?" He asked, awkwardly.

"Oh you know…breakin' hearts, attending class, solving cases." I replied, looking at him. He smiled.

"Typical Veronica. Who could expect less?" I laughed quietly.

"What about you?" I asked him, turning to face him. He shrugged.

"Failing classes, crashing a hotel room, and not being able to forget some blonde girl." He smiled experimentally at me. I studied his face, his eyes were pleading me. I turned to the balcony door, and closed it. I could hear and feel the bass pounding through the floor. I faced Logan again.

"Veronica…" Logan began, stepping closer.

"Logan, I-" His arms circled my waist, and he kissed me. My mind was blank. How could I not go back to him? He was the only one who understood me, the only one who truly loved me for every flaw. He pulled away, searching my face.

"I…I'm so sorry. But, Piz…" My voice trailed off. Logan's face fell. "Please just give me a few days. I need to clear my head." Logan nodded, releasing me.

"I know. Time, space…the whole deal." He shrugged. "Please, just…don't tell me there's someone else or something."

"Logan, there isn't. There never could be, not with you. I love you, Logan. More than ever. More than humanely possible. I _love_ you." Logan smiled, his eyes clouding slightly.

"I love you too." He responded, kissing me on the cheek. "Call me as soon as you decide-okay?" I nodded.

"Of course I will. I'm gonna head home. Okay?" Logan nodded. I left the balcony and rode the elevator down to the lobby. I exited the Neptune Grand and was welcomed by a crisp California breeze.

As I passed infront of the alley next to the Neptune Grand, I pulled out my phone-thinking it had vibrated. A hand covered my mouth, and I felt something sharp against my lower back.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**(Newest chapter...a little short. Please enjoy!)**

* * *

"Veronica Mars. Nice to see you hanging around in dark corners." An all too familiar voice whispered in my ear. Fear slowly crept into my thoughts. Paralysis seemed to overtake my body. The owner of the voice shoved forward, onto the ground. I reached inside my bag, searching for a single item.

"What do you want with me?" I attempted to sound more scared than I was. My hand found a plastic rectangular prism.

"Don't play dumb, or scared." He replied, bending down. I pressed my taser against his leg, and shut my eyes as his body convulsed in reaction to the thousands of volts coursing through his nerves. I quickly dialed speed dial three.

"Veronica?" A disembodied voice asked. I realized dumbly that it was my phone.

"Logan! I'm in the alley next to the Neptune Grand. Hurry!" I began to stand up, legs shaking nervously. The man was getting uptoo, holding his leg.

"Still have your stupid taser?" He asked, glasses glinting in the moonlight.

"Tim?" I asked incredulously. He smiled darkly.

"You sound genuinely surprised. Well, let's see which comes first…Logan, Veronica's taser, or Tim's knife." He laughed maniacally. My phone beeped and went dark, trying to conserve its own battery.

"Tim, you're supposed to be in prison. How did you get out?" I asked, stalling for time.

"I am a genius , you know. I almost pulled off killing Dean O'Dell. But along came wittle Veronica-sticking her nose where it had no right being. Having to investigate every little detail, feeling the need to search every nook and cranny." I took a step backward, as he came forward. His eyes were blood shot, hair sticking up at odd angles. He was licking his lips, and breathing heavily. Where was Logan? How slow did elevators have to be? I held out my taser, hand shaking ever so slightly.

"So you escaped prison-that'll only get you in for longer." I answered, backing up farther.

"What does it matter? As long as my revenge is sweet…" He laughed eerily.

"Veronica!" I heard Logan's voice. "Veronica!" I turned my head in the direction his voice.

"Logan! Help!" I answered, still stepping backwards.

"Veronica!" Logan ran towards me.

"Logan, right?" Tim's voice was too close…I screamed…crimson blood drenched the alley floor…

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**(One more chapter after this one. Please enjoy. Review, review, review!!!)**

* * *

Crimson blood drenched the asphalt. I felt sick to my stomach, eyes blurring over. Logan leaned against me, Tim's pocket knife lodged a few inches under his ribs. Time seemed to freeze, all three of us in shock. Tim released the knife, and backed a few paces away. Logan took a few deep breaths, slowly standing up. He quickly handed me his phone, and turned to face Tim. His eyes were glazed with pain, but his movements were decisive.

"Call your Dad, Veronica. And get in your car. I'll take care of this." His voice was strained, and the veins were bulging in his neck. I backed away, dialing clumsily. Tim licked his lips nervously, eyes darting back and forth.

"Sheriff Mars." My father's voice soothed and reactivated my brain.

"Dad! Help! I'm in the alley next to the Neptune Grand. Logan's been hurt…Tim's escaped prison-" My voice continued to make noise, my brain not even controlling it.

"Don't worry honey. Leo's only a few blocks away, and I'll be there within five minutes." I hung up, stooping down to pick up my taser. Logan was sweating, walking drowsily. Tim searched the ground for a weapon, knowing he was cornered. I could hear the sirens only a few blocks away. Logan looked down at his side, grasping the knife tightly. He took a deep breath, and extricated it. He groaned and let the knife fall, glinting in the moonlight.

"Veronica, go. You don't need to see this." Logan said.

"I'm not going anywhere, Logan." I replied. Logan shook his head, knowing he wouldn't win. The sirens were almost here, I prayed they would be fast enough.

Logan was now only a few feet away from Tim.

"You little-" Logan began, swinging his first punch. Tim crumpled to the ground, moaning in pain. Logan kicked him, swearing obscenities. Tim was subject to a never ending rain of kicks and punches. Finally, Logan backed away and turned towards me.

"Veronica…" He fell to his knees, exhausted. Three cop cars pulled up in front of the Neptune Grand as I ran towards Logan. He smiled softly as I hugged him, knowing I would never let go.

"Veronica! Veronica!" I heard my father's voice calling. Logan's arms were warm, and held me close.

"I love you." I heard him murmur.

* * *

I awoke, slumped over a hospital bed. Sitting up slowly, I realized Logan was asleep in it. His side was heavily bandaged, and a red spot had bled through wrappings. I stood, and lightly kissed Logan's cheek. I turned and opened the door, poking my head out into the hallway. There weren't any nurses, but the clock on the wall told me it was 10:39. I quietly closed the door, and looked at Logan again. His eyes blinked slowly, taking in the scene. He immediately looked towards me.

"Veronica?" He asked unsurely.

"Hey Logan." I replied, sitting next to his bed again.

"Is this a dream? 'Cause I'm seeing an angel." I smiled in spite of the tawdry pick up line.

"Logan, I'm so sorry. I don't know how I could've ever doubted you. I've missed you so much. And I will never let you go. You are faithful, and perfect. And you saved my life. I-" I realized tears were dripping from my cheeks. He raised his hand to my face, wiping away the salty droplets.

"Don't cry. I know what you're trying to say. And, I'm sorry too. The thing with Madison was…the stupidest thing I could've ever done. And I wouldn't have ever put myself through as much for anyone else. No one means more to me than you, Veronica." He smiled sweetly.

My eyes were still clouded with tears. I leaned forward, gently kissing him. I pulled away, and he gingerly moved to the left side of his bed. He patted the open space, inviting me. I climbed onto the bed, and snuggled close Logan. I fell asleep, listening to his heart beat.


	7. Chapter 7

**(End of my fanfiction. Thank you for all the reviews, and for all the nice comments. Enjoy! Never Fear Part 7:)**

* * *

"Veronica?" Logan's voice filled my thoughts, and I flinched.

"Yeah?" I responded, clearing my head. He smiled.

"Espresso or latte?"

"Latte." I answered, as I started pulling out my wallet.

"No. My treat." Logan stopped me. I smiled.

"Thanks, I'll go find a table." The cafeteria at Hearst College was awfully crowded today. I spotted Piz…and Parker!? They were both eating salads and laughing at some joke or other. Maybe that was why Piz was okay about us breaking up? I mentally shrugged.

"Hey, they're pretty cute, huh?" Logan whispered in my ear.

"Don't do that, it's creepy!" I answered, giving him a side hug.

"You know, about a week after you've been stabbed in the stomach, it still hurts." Logan huffed, cringing.

"Oh, right. Sorry." I took my drink from him, clearing a dirty table. "I'm gonna go throw this away." I picked up the trash and took it to the trash can.

"Hey, Veronica!" Parker said, waving at me. I waved and smiled back. Piz half smiled, obviously feeling the tension too.

"Hey Parker. I'm having some coffee with Logan so…" She nodded.

"Yeah. Go on. Catch you later." She definitely seemed warmer now. I waved bye to the two of them.

"So, how awkward was it?" Logan asked as I sat down.

"Not the best, could've been worse, though." I said, taking a sip of my latte.

"Well, that's the thing." Logan said. "It's like...your motto. Veronica Mars: Not the best, could've been worse." I smiled despite of myself.

"And that does not make me sound bad in anyway." I laughed. Logan shook his head.

"Nothing could make you sound bad. Well, except for all those names we called you back in high school…"

"Thank you, self esteem is rising." I replied, shaking my head in mock disappointment.

"But," Logan faked a sleazy French accent. "Never fear, Veronica. Logan Echolls: Not the best, but pretty amazing, is on your side." He smiled as I laughed.

"Really Logan? A French accent?" He shrugged.


End file.
